liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Giratina
Forma de Origem=direita|450px |-|Forma Alterada=direita|500px Características Pessoais Nome: Giratina (ギラティナ, Giratina). Idade: Inaplicável. Sexo: Desconhecido. Espécie: Pokémon Lendário. Classificações: Pokémon Banido, Rei do Mundo Reverso. Obra: Pokémon. Aliados: *Dialga *Palkia *Arceus Sobre Giratina é um Pokémon Lendário tipo Dragão/Fantasma, e mascote de Pokémon Platinum. Junto de Dialga e Palkia, Giratina é um dos membros Pokémons do Trio da Criação. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 4D Ataque: Infinita (Criou o mundo da distorção. Se mantém em combate com Dialga e Palkia. Afirmado ser tão poderoso quanto Dialga e Palkia) Defesa: Infinita (Se mantém em combate com Dialga e Palkia. Afirmado ser tão poderoso quanto Dialga e Palkia) Velocidade: Infinita (Igualado a Dialga e Palkia, que são capazes de se mover em um tempo-espaço destruído) Força: Infinita Vigor: Infinito Alcance: Multiversal Inteligência: Extremamente alta Fraqueza(s): Ataques de tipo Dragão, Fantasma, Noturno, Gelo e Fada. Poderes Características Físicas Sobrenaturais, Invulnerabilidade, Voo, Levitação, Teletransporte, Intangibilidade, Criação de Portais, Resistência a Veneno, Manipulação Energética, Resistência a Telepatia (Resistiu as técnicas de telepatia de Sheena), Manipulação Elementar (Fogo, Ar, Eletricidade, Terra e Escuridão), Mudança de Forma, Manipulação Gravitacional, Remoção Interdimensional de Campo de Batalha, Transmutação, Transmorfismo, Negação de Poderes, Ilusionismo, Sentidos Aprimorados, Aura, Manipulação da Antimatéria, Manipulação da Causalidade, Manipulação do Espaço-Tempo, Selamento, Consciência Cósmica, Manipulação da Causalidade, Resistência (Causal), Criação. Transformações * Forma Alterada: Ao sair do Mundo Reverso, Giratina adapta-se a gravidade e vai para uma forma alterada. No entanto, isso limita o que pode fazer. Técnicas Especiais *''Levitate'': Giratina (Forma de Origem) paira acima do solo, e é imune a todos os ataques do tipo terra. *''Shadow Force'': Giratina desaparece na sombra no primeiro turno, e depois ataques no segundo turno. Este ataque vai bater mesmo que o Pokemon está usando um movimento como proteção, o que geralmente torna um Pokemon invulnerável. *''Destiny Bond'': O usuário compartilha seu destino com o inimigo. Portanto, se o usuário desmaia na batalha, o oponente desmaia bem. *''Hex'': O usuário ataca com energia fantasma que faz enormes prejuízos se o adversário tem uma condição de status (sono, paralisia, queimadura, congelado, envenenado). *''Omnious Wind'': As greves de usuário com uma rajada de vento repulsiva, que tem 10% de chance de aumentar todas as estatísticas de usuários. *''Shadow Claw'': As greves de usuário com uma garra afiada feita de sombras, que tem uma maior chance de causar um acerto crítico. *''Shadow Sneak'': O usuário estende sua sombra para atacar o adversário por trás. *''Aura Sphere'': O usuário desenha uma esfera com sua aura e desfere uma rajada esférica de energia. *''Manipulação da Antimatéria'': No mundo da distorção, pode manipular a Antimatéria. Afetando o mundo da distorção, vai afetar também o mundo real. Feitos *Criou o mundo da distorção, uma parte fundamental de pokémon que possui leis próprias, onde o tempo não flui e o espaço é instável, a gravidade é distorcida, árvores nascem e morrem a cada momento, rochas flutuantes frequentemente aparecem e desaparecem e cachoeiras caem pra cima. *Resistiu à captura de um Pokémon Ranger. *Capaz de invocar várias linhas de escuridão. *Capaz de criar portais. Mitos de Sinnoh Muitas informações sobre sua natureza e sua origem podem ser encontradas nos Mitos da Criação. Para mais informações, acesse a Bulbapedia. Cynthia: Spear Pillar : When this world was made, Dialga and Palkia appeared. Apparently, there was one more Pokémon that appeared at the same time. A Pokémon with as much power as Dialga and Palkia… But also one whose name was never to be spoken--Giratina! It's said to lurk in another world… A world on the opposite side of ours… Cynthia: Distortion World : The legend of Giratina has been all but forgotten but to a few… The legend told of a world on the other side of ours. This world. Why does this world exist? Why is Giratina here all alone? Cynthia: Interpretação da pintura na Cidade Celestial :: Esta pintura de caverna… sempre foi descrita dessa maneira. A luz no centro representa Dialga ou Palkia aparecendo no Spear Pillar. :: As três luzes ao redor eram pensadas para ser Uxie, Mesprit e Azelf. Mas, então, percebi que pode haver outra maneira de interpretar isso. Esse triangulo de luzes pode realmente representar um trio diferente? :: Podem ser Dialga, Palkia e Giratina em vez disso? E a grande luz em seu centro. Isso representa outra coisa? Poderia ser o que criou esse nosso mundo? :: Você sabe das antigas Plates que encontram através de toda Sinnoh? Um deles tinha esta gravada sobre ele. :: Eu acho que essa citação, também, aponta para a presença de outro Pokémon. Um Pokémon ainda mais poderoso do que Dialga ou Palkia. Isso é plausível para você? :: Não tenho certeza de como Giratina se encaixa neste esquema de coisas, mas… Dizem que no Mundo Distorcido, nem o tempo nem o espaço eram estáveis. Eu acho que isso nos diz algo sobre Giratina, o único Pokémon lá. Deve ter sido tão poderoso como Dialga e Palkia, os governantes do tempo e do espaço. De alguma forma, porém, Giratina deve ter um poder oposto ao deles. :: Há muito tempo, me pergunto que tipo de pessoa pintou isso? O Roar of Time de Dialga… O Spatial Rend de Palkia… Para as pessoas naquela época, esses Pokémon realmente devem ter parecido governar ao longo do tempo e do espaço. Vê-los deve ter abalado as pessoas no seu núcleo. :: Esta pintura representa esses sentimentos de admiração, maravilha e tudo mais. Ele passou essa memória para inúmeras pessoas, eventualmente se tornando um mito… Isso é o que eu acredito como uma pesquisadora de mitos. :: Eu acho que me deixei levar e conversei por muito tempo. Me desculpe, e obrigado. Vamos nos ver novamente. Categoria:Nintendo Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Personagens de Animações Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Materiomantes Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Levitadores Categoria:Pokémon Categoria:Classe A/1